Just a Bit Strange
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Just because Simmons was trapped in the Kree artifact didn't mean that they couldn't have their date… FitzSimmons (Post 2nd Season)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in this series. It all belongs to their respectful owners. I do own the idea though.**

* * *

Just a Bit Strange

When Fitz had planned on finally asking Simmons out on a date, he hadn't planned on it including a Kree artifact. Or the fact that his date was currently trapped in said artifact. None the less, he was driven to keep his promise to her, despite the fact that she might not actually be at the date…

 _Which is actually kind of sad come to think of it…_

So now he sat, as he had for the last week, just near the Kree artifact, talking to it as if it was Simmons. He didn't know if she could hear him, but he figured that even if she couldn't, he could just tell her when they got her out of the artifact.

It had all come as a big surprise that night when Simmons hadn't shown up for the date. She seemed to have really liked the idea, and Fitz then had to go and hang out with Skye and Lincoln.

 _A third wheel… just as it had been whenever it was Skye and Ward…_

He had figured that she had rejected him, opting to go back to her room and not talking to him. The real panic came the next day when she was nowhere in sight. Skye had checked her room, as well as other places in the base that she might have hidden in embarrassment, but she still had yet to appear. That had really sent Fitz into a panic.

 _What if I made her so upset that she left…?_

They had then opted to check the security cameras and were met with relative surprise as they saw her get sucked up into the Kree artifact. No one had said anything for a moment before Skye had exploded in a panic, with Fitz following her a moment later. They had just seen their best friend and partner in SHIELD get swallowed up by a giant rock.

Tests were immediately done to see if the effects could be reversed, but so far nothing seemed to give them a hint. No one on the crew was willing to believe that Simmons was gone, and Fitz was more than determined to try and get her back. Although that was rather hard when no one was technically allowed to be around the Kree artifact…

Fitz had watched the recording multiple times, even reversing it to earlier in the time when Simmons and him had been talking. This had led to slight embarrassment from the rest of the Team finding out about him asking her out, but Skye seemed happy about it.

 _If we even get her back…_

The main question was that everyone was wondering how the container that held the artifact had gotten open. They knew it couldn't have been the artifact that did it, or it would have when they had first discovered it. This had led to Fitz watching the video more, so much so that he could probably have dreamt about it. He had noticed that the latch had come undone when he had leaned against it, making instant guilt hit him. He of course had to tell the Team, before going and locking himself in his room.

 _Great, the first girlfriend you ask and you get her swallowed by a rock before the first date…_

"So I got a puppy, just as you said I should…" He started awkwardly, not quite sure why his team hadn't stopped him from coming here yet. They must have thought that it would help him cope with the 'situation'.

As usual, there was no response and Fitz was slightly wondering why he was expecting one. It was most likely because he was just so used to Simmons responding to what he said, with them finishing each other's sentences and all…

"It's a Labrador retriever, brown in color and female. I named her after you…" He paused before mentally smacking himself on the head. "Not 'Simmons' but Jemma… she's really sweet. Kind of acts like you sometimes…"

He thought of the puppy that was following Skye around. She seemed to love doing that now a days. Probably because most of the time he was in here and he didn't want his other 'Jemma' getting swallowed up by the rock as well.

 _Although if she did, then maybe Simmons would have some company…_

He thought that but knew that he would never be able to set his dog down in front of the same Kree artifact that had swallowed up his soon-to-be girlfriend, and say "Here's something else of mine that you can eat!"

Another thing the Kree artifact kept doing, swallowing up the food that he brought along. No matter if it wasn't a dinner date with Simmons like he had promised, he would still bring food with him and make it seem like it. Even if it was just him and a rock…

At least this way, he could imagine himself giving Simmons food, so at least if she was in the rock, she wouldn't starve to death…

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, another present from Simmons before she had gotten swallowed, to see that it was almost time to continue working on a way to get Simmons out of the rock. This was another thing that he had done recently; he would spend his breaks in here and spend the rest of his time working on getting his partner back.

"Well I hope you liked the lunch. It's a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli." He back up a bit, towards the door and ready to leave. "I know it's not your favorite but mine and you always make it for me but… I hope you like it." He opened the door, walking out before glancing back at the artifact.

"We'll get you out of their Simmons… I love you." He whispered, before silently closing the door, intent on finding a way to get her back.

 _Even if it takes forever, I won't stop trying. I promise._

* * *

 **So I think this is my other way of coping with Simmons and Fitz not getting to go on their date at the end of Season 2. Hopefully their relationship will continue in Season 3. :) Until next time and please review!**

 **Side note: AnimeWolfGirl9 is going to be writing a companion to this story and my other one 'Finally' from the viewpoint of Skye and Lincoln.  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
